


Velocity

by AlltheB7



Series: B/7 Single shots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna can't handle positive attention, Seven and Tom brotp, Seven is charming, Velocity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Seven cheats at velocity and B'Elanna is a useless queer.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Series: B/7 Single shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041984
Kudos: 16
Collections: Women of Star Trek





	Velocity

B'Elanna silently cursed herself for playing velocity with Seven. Again. She was sweating, panting, and trying desperately to not get too close to Seven.

She ducked and shot, sending the disc back at Seven. She wiped her brow quickly, while tracking the disc, and huffed. She sprinted back as Seven shot the disc and it came at her. She shot, missed, centered herself, and shot again. The disc sailed back at Seven. B'Elanna changed directions and turned, making the shot. Seven returned the disc almost immediately after and B'Elanna shot again. She missed and aimed again.

"B'Elanna!" Seven called. B'Elanna looked up and the disc hit her solidly in her chest, sending her to the floor.

B'Elanna stayed on the floor a moment, breathless and dumbstruck. The air was filled with the scent and sweat of Seven. She just got leveled. She had been ahead by one point. Now they were tied. Seven was beginning to get the hang of things and play dirty. The damn woman was good. And a cheater. She loved it. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, shoving down her emotions and blood. Seven's footsteps neared.

"B'Elanna Torres, are you injured?" B'Elanna opened her eyes as Seven knelt down on one knee beside her. A concerned expression furrowed the taller woman's face and B'Elanna felt her blood catch fire and shoot through her spine when Seven reached a hand to B'Elanna's face.

B'Elanna grabbed Seven's hand before it could get nearer. "I'm okay," she quickly blurted and pushed Seven's hand away as she scrambled backwards, trying to put space between them.

Seven narrowed her eyes and leaned over B'Elanna, causing the smaller woman to stop. "Here, let me check your pulse. The Doctor has taught me a few emergency procedures."

Gently, Seven guided B'Elanna on to her back again and placed her fingers on B'Elanna's neck. The engineer laid back if only because she figured the sooner she complied, the sooner it would end.

"Pulse is elevated. I will now check your respiration," the blonde informed as her eyes moved slowly down B'Elanna's body and back up. The brunette suppressed squirming as Seven's face neared.

"We were just playing velocity, Seven. Is that nece—mmph?" Much to B'Elanna's surprise, Seven put her mouth over hers and B'Elanna's mind cleared like a data PADD in an ion wave.

Seven pulled back, eyes searching as B'Elanna sucked in air. "It would seem you are short of breath, Lieutenant," the woman stated as she pulled B'Elanna up and into a bridal carry.

Dumbstruck and horny, B'Elanna stuttered.

"I will escort you back to your quarters."

Willing but completely flabbergasted, B'Elanna squirmed at the holodeck door, "I am fine, Seven."

Seven's grip tightened and her eyes, now soft, connected with B'Elanna's. "I am aware, B'Elanna Torres. However, for the purposes of courtship, I am behaving with the pretense of assisting you so as to hopefully charm you. Lieutenant Paris indicated that false premises often result in success in romantic endeavors."

Despite the rising temperature and flush of her cheeks, B’Elanna retorted, "You took dating advice from a flyboy who likes to roleplay Captain Proton?"

**Author's Note:**

> Seven and Tom are my otp for brotp. And we're going to acknowledge that *maybe* B'Elanna has a thing for blondes.


End file.
